Jane (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Jane is child of dark elf king Ashram and demon lord Louise, making her dark elf demon hybrid. Jane was born after great immigration war had ended in planet Terra. Immigration wars has begun after fall empire, because now those where been slaves and try find new place to live. Jane has been living peacefull childhood under hers father carefull eye. Hers dad didn`t want anything happen to hers little princess, even hers mother told that Jane will be ok, she is enough strong to take humans and monsters. Now many years later Jane was normal hunting trip and everything is going as plan, until remnants of cult from immigration wars,which despise dark elfs, attacked Jane with surpise. Jane was howewer more exprient to take out most of attackers. But one mage was smart enough use magic spell to hamstring Jane with spell. These cultist where against dark elfs and knowed that Jane is actually half demon and their possesion was seraph blade ready to kill Jane. Jane couldn`t do nothing as cultist gets closer and was ready to strike her death. Jane would be goner, if not Marth, who was doing nephilim sreaching mission with John and Carl at planet Terra same time, come to interference cultist to kill Jane. Marth quicly dealt with cultist and proceeded ask Jane if she is okey. Marth howewer didn`t get say anything, because Jane`s mother Louise comes to scene and thinks that Marth is try kill hers daughter, leading ankward situtation.... Story Blogs Immigrations wars: Land for anyone, but everyone is not happy Hero`s Demise: Return to Dormaccu and meet Jane '| 'Elf kindom at chaos '| 'Ashram, you are not Ashram!!! '| 'I can`t do this, i am not strong enough '| 'Fall back and new plan '| 'Zeus and Athena '' '| Finding answers ''| ''Fiona and Jane at sewers of Dormaccu ''| ''Imprisoned Louise ''| ''What happened mother? ''| ''Tale of red rocks ''| ''Escape from prison ''| ''You are surrounded give up... ''| ''Awekened Endymion, i am Zeus wrath ''| ''Hunt for great power ''| ''Ashram gets earth, but Endymion gets wind ''| ''Thruth is reveled, hello little brother ''| ''Evenly battle between brothers ''| ''Battle between wind and earth ''| ''Fall of elf, i didn`t want to do this... ''| ''Skin for skin, Hades claim his prize'' Another threath to Terra: New treath | ''Hero`s comeback ''| Ha, this is too easy '| 'Who leads this army? '| 'New group for world domination '| 'Old friend has show up '| 'Gods emergy meeting '| 'What they are after really? '| 'First clash between a-army and heroes '| 'Short break up and having fun '| 'Heros intuition, there is something greater going on '| 'Secret revaled, resurrection of war god '| 'Back from grave baby, Ares is here '| 'Athena and Endymion versus Ares '| 'Unstoppable Ares '| 'No worries god of strenght is here, mighty Hercules '| 'Ares defeted, but escaped with army '| 'Second breakup and second gods meeting '| 'Whispers at the night '| 'Endymion is missing and Ares is moving again '| ' Great battle and rage power of Jane '| 'Jane dominates all '| 'I am sorry Jane this is gonna hurt more me than you '| 'Friend versus friend, deja vu versus deja vu, Endymion versus Jane '| '''Everything good at end, we guess? '' '''Devil`s dear son Saga: Visiting planet Terra | ''Suppose be normal hunting trip ''| ''Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram ''| ''Finding nephilims, with help of Jane ''| ''Kain`s trap ''| ''Brothers meet firts time ''| ''Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear ''| ''Lonely Marth ''| ''I know how you feel ''| ''I am devil`s dear son, so what? ''| ''' '''Trapped and Separated Saga: Depression hits hard | ''Visitng home with friend ''| ''Talk with girls ''| ' ''Gang is whole again and what we do now.... Clash of five armies Saga: ...we will FIGTH!!! '| 'Recap for seven years | ' ''Heroes are unsure about themselves '| ' ''Countdown begins ''| Heroes ways differ '| ' ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| ''Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? ''| Turnsabouts part two, demons rebellion '''| ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!!'' '''Prophesy Saga: '' Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''| '''Endgame Saga:' '' ''Paradox, wut the fu..... Armageddon Saga:'' '' I gonna save you all '| 'Shopping with girls [Special from other timeline: ' 'Lilith`s wedding gift '| 'Trapped in own hell '| 'Kain`s surpise '| 'Kain, new emperor of hell '| 'Happy family life '| 'Annie`s plead to father, don`t do it '| 'Devil`s salvation? '| 'Claiming hell`s throne '|''' ''] Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Are you sure yo wanna come Annie? '| 'Where this robot come from? Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Strange thing at planet Terra '| 'Secret organization, we must warn everyone Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome of tournament science and magic Saga: ' ''New announcement from Sister of Fates '''| Tournament begins | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality When living planet Terra Jane likes wear red dress with heels and black knee shocks. When she comes live earth with Marth and others she wears classic Japanese style school uniform with white shirt, black mini skirt, white knee shocks and black shoes. As being child of dark elf, she has brown skin colour, pointy ears, with long white hair. Normally she has brow eyes, but when enraged or or using hers demon side, hers eyes changes complety red likes hers mother. Jane can also sproud out ro retact demonic wings at will. Jane behave to stranges as cold and distant like all dark elfs, who know their honor. But when she get knew person she changes to joyfull person. Jane has also sadistic side, because of hers demonic side. When figthing and she gives hers demonic side, she becomes sadistic person who wants see hers enemies or ``victims`` to suffer, before finish them off. Jane later developes deep relationship with Marth, because she can relate how Marth feels being alone being son of Satan and Marth later understand also how Jane feels, being hybrid of dark elf and demon. Because even dark elfs have their own standarts and most them don`t like Jane being impure to be their next queen for throne. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 19, august 648, Terra, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''Dark elf kindom '''Weight: You can go and ask, if you dare... Height: 165 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Brown, when demonic side active red Hair Color: White Hobbies: ' '''Values: ' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single. Later dating in Prophesy Saga and forward with Marth Family: ' *'Mother: Louise, Father: Ashram *'Future daughter/Other Universe Daughter: Annie' Status: Alive, Affiliation: Dark elf kindom, hers mother Louise, Save nephilim brigade Themes: Jane theme/Dark elf princess Jane when hers demonic side has awekened Jane, Sword Dancer!/Jane battle theme Powers and abilities [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: At least 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Jane, Dark Elf princess Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: 16 physically 156 (real age) Classification: Cambion (Dark elf demon hybrid) Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Jane can read and follow hers enemy energy signature), Dark Magic, Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Immortality (Type 1), Supernaturally hard skin, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis (type 1), Demonic rage Mode, Regeneration (Mid), Wing Manifestation (can manifest demonic wings to fligth and use them as shields), True Flight (with hers wings), Hell-Fire Manipulation (Via Dark Magic), Explosion Manipulation (By Final Mark), Non-Physical Interaction (Being child of higher demon, Jane can rip souls out from other beings), [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency']]:' '''At least Continet level, '(Jane has been fougth against Ares and other planetary gods. Has been fougth and win against Endymion), Possibly Planet Level with demonic rage, (Jane has never tested hers upper limits, but she has few times overpowered likes Hercules and Zeus. Endymion had to use Power of Three to figth and calm Jane down after she was lost in her rage. [[Speed|'''Speed]]: At least Massively hypersonic, '(Over 900 mach, faster than Endymion or Hercules), '''Possibly FTL, '''can fight par with Morax. [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]:' '''Class M+, '(One time armwrestled with Endymion and won) [[Striking Strength|'''Striking Strength]]: At Least'' Continet Class, '(normally.), 'Possibly Planet Class with demonic rage, '''has been fougth par with beings like Hercules, Zeus. [[Durability|'Durability]]:' '''At least Continet level, '(Demon body is more hard than mortals and gives protection almost any harm. Takes hits from Endymion with few bruises), Possibly Planet Level, taked hits from Endymion and gotted few wounds.) [[Range|'''Range]]: '''Thousands of kilometers, (With abilities and energy attacks) Planetary, (when demonic rage) [[Stamina|'''Stamina]]:' '''Superhuman+, '(Foughted beings like Endymion and Hercules without breaking sweat.) 'Standart equipment: ' *Two scimitar swords,which her mother gaved her as birthday gift. [[Intelligence|'''Intelligence]]: Gifted, '''(Knows many cunning tactics take out hers foes. Fast learning, she comes earth and quicly adjusted herself to earth life. Even being lived many years at planet Terra, which has different culture as modern earth.) '''Weaknesses: * As being half demon, ligth magic is very effective against her. Note: '''Ready, there may be changes in future... Notable attacks/Techniques * '''Demonic rage: '''Being half demon Jane has not yet learn control fully hers demon side. When she gets mad or very angry, hers demonic side takes over and she turns sadistic person which enjoy other suffering. This howewer gives her large boost to hers powers and make her formiable enemy to even cherubim level angels. * '''Wing Blades: '''Jane`s demonic wings are perfect use as sharp blades to slice enemy along side flying. * '''Sword dance: '''Jane uses hers sword skill combining it with like ballerina on ice skiting sword figth style. * '''Surpise, i am here: '''Jane throws her other sword towards enemy, usually towards enemy face and while enemy is dodging that Jane attacks enemy from side. This depends which side enemy dodges. After that she uses darl magic to pull sword back to her. * '''Sword bumerang: '''Jane uses hers dark magic to control hers sword movement while they travel at air. * '''Sword tornado: '''Same as before, but this time Jane uses hers sword move around enemy to cause wounds and slices around enemy. * '''Final mark: '''Jane infuses hers demonic energy to swords and ussually get close ange to enemy to slice x like mark to enemy with explosive energy pack in attack. Jane can do this at distance too, but she mostly gets closer to ificlt more damge to enemy. Or she can realse energy one at time, like she slash other sword energy first and then anothers later. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *When you think Jane`s demonic rage mode, think how Rem (from Re:Zero) acted in hers oni mode. *Jane had feelings towards Endymion, but never get any singals back more than be friend. This was because Endymion was already fallen love with Kiyoko and even her disappearance, Endymion wowed stay loyal to Kiyoko. *Being half demon Jane generates smell, which only angels, nephilims or gods can smell. Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Hybrids Category:Demon Hybrids Category:Regeneration Users Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Neutral Good Category:Flight Users Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Fire Users Category:Original Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Nephilim Story Category:Princesses Category:Elves Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Heroes Category:Rage Users Category:Soul Users